Book 1 Chapter 1. The Outereaches
REFILL Costs: 50 150 250 350 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Attack of the Worrocks' '' '' You come across a scene of bodies scattered around a clearing, a camp site in ruins, and worrocks stalking a woman who fights as though possessed. :ATTACK: 01 03 04 05 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 1 3 4 5 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Scout You've never seen such swiftness or skill. The Crows are well trained but outnumbered and the worrocks are closing in. :ATTACK: 01 03 04 05 Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 1 3 4 5 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Warbeast 'A Hero Emerges' '' '' The worrocks seem to be defeated but a massive beast emerges from the forest and charges the Drifting Crow heroine. :ATTACK: 02 06 08 10 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 2 6 8 10 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Hero The massive worrock is finished but the distraction has allowed the remaining beasts to rally. :ATTACK: 02 06 08 10 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 2 6 8 10 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Warbeast, Worrock Scout You've lost count of your kills but you sense your enemies are on their heels. :ATTACK: 02 06 08 10 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 2 6 8 10 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Hero, Worrock Warbeast 'The Talisman' '' '' The Crow heroine screams something about a talisman. Your blade back in your hand, you look to the remaining worrocks. :ATTACK: ?? 06 12 15 Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 4 12 16 20 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Scout, Worrock Warbeast The talisman radiates a strange light. The worrocks falter and you press your advantage. :ATTACK: ?? 09 12 15 Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 4 12 16 20 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Hero, Worrock Warbeast Dead worrocks now litter the forest around you yet their brethren keep coming. :ATTACK: ?? 09 12 15 Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 4 12 16 20 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Hero, Worrock Warbeast 'Rima' '' '' "Rima.", she says. "Name's Rima. The worrocks are merely the scouts for the real foe that we shall face this night." :ATTACK: ?? 12 16 20 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 6 18 24 30 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Chieftain, Worrock Warbeast As Rima finishes, you hear the hooves and feel an icy cold wind sting your skin. :ATTACK: ?? 12 16 20 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 6 18 24 30 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Warbeast, Death Rider The icy chill of the Legionnaires permeates the forest around you making even the trees shiver by their presence. :ATTACK: ?? 12 16 20Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 6 18 24 30 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Worrock Scout, Death Rider 'The Battle Rages' '' '' Rima and the Crows gather behind you and, as one, you rise to meet the evil that comes. :ATTACK: ?? 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 8 24 32 40 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% More Death Legionnaires emerge from the forest and attack. :ATTACK: ?? 15 20 20 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 8 24 32 40 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Death Rider, Nightshade Stallion, Worrock Warbeast It will be a long time before you forget a battle such as this. You look forward to the company of your new allies once the day is won. :ATTACK: ?? 15 20 20 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 8 24 32 40 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Nightshade Stallion, Worrock Warbeast, Death Rider The tide has turned. You glimpse Rima's wry smile as you plunge into the last of your foes. :ATTACK: ?? 15 20 20 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dark Champion 'The Crows' The battle won, you have a chance to catch your breath and take in the raw beauty of your new ally. Rima's body is marked with strange etchings unlike any you've seen. Her gaze catches yours and you suspect there is little you could hide from her. "You fight well, adventurer. The Crows do not often require aid but such as yours is always welcome. There is a grand evil that has brought the worrocks and the legionnaires together. They are but pawns, however. We must discover the master behind them. "Rima motions to the remaining Crows and they gather what's left of their camp in preparation for the journey. "Come," she says. "The village of Blint is not far. We can replenish our supplies there and see whether they might have more information." < Book 1 - Chapter 2 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1